T-Virus Magnolia
by Redpapillon
Summary: Kegaduhan di langit malam Magnolia, Fiore telah menjadi saksi asli berkembangnya T-virus dari Oracionseis Corporation. Fairy Tail Corporation, membuat Aliansi anti Zombie. Dengan mengandalkan 2 orang sang penyelamat Magnolia yang tak lain adalah point penting dari Aliansi anti Zombie. Mereka, atau T-Virus yang berkuasa?/ RnR? [ CHAPTER 01 UPDATE - Bab 1: T-Virus. ]


**T-Virus Magnolia**

 **JerZa**

 **(Jellal Fernandes x Erza Scarlet)**

 **First Horror/Mystery**

 **Fairy Tail: Hiro Mashima**

 **T-Virus: Redpapillon**

 **Cast:**

 **Jellal Fernandes as Leon S. Kennedy**

 **Erza Scarlet as Alice**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kegaduhan di langit malam Magnolia, Fiore telah menjadi saksi asli berkembangnya T-virus dari Oracionseis Corporation. Sebuah perusahaan yang mengembangkan testi gabungan DNA manusia dengan DNA monster kanibal, alias Zombie. Fairy Tail Corporation, yang dipimpin Makarov Dreyar membuat Anti-zombie alliance atau Aliansi anti Zombie.

Terbagi menjadi 5 tim dengan Grade berbeda. Dua orang anti zombie terkuat, dengan kebal terhadap T-virus hasil percobaan dari dokter Porlyusica dan Dokter Levy Mcgarden, mereka di sebut Fiore Knight, dan dua orang itu bernama Jellal Fernandes dan Erza Scarlet. Mereka adalah point penting dari Anti-zombie alliance.

 **oooooo**

Malam ke 1 menjelang T-Virus

Rumor berkata bahwa Oracionseis telah menghilang dan berhasil membuat perusahaan untuk memusnahkan manusia, alias mendatangkan perkara bagi seluruh umat manusia. Dimana tiada lagi kesenangan umat manusia dan beralih menjadi ketegangan yang tiada henti.

Makarov Dreyar, selaku ketua Fairy Tail Corporation membentuk pasukan aliansi untuk mengatasi pasukan Midnight dari Oracionseis. Ancaman dari Midnight ketua dari Oracionseis telah membuat seluruh manusia di penjuru Magnolia,Fiore tegang. Rumor tersebut juga telah membuat beberapa anggota Fairy Tail Corporation tidak tenang.

"Lucy, Natsu, siapkan beberapa amunisi dan senjata"

"Mirajane, Laxus, Gray, rakit beberapa bom"

"Juvia, Cana, Alzack, lacak keberadaan Oracionseis dan ketahui rencananya!"

"Dan yang terakhir Lisanna, Elfman, panggilkan dua pasangan pemalas itu sekarang!" Makarov memerintah

Dengan gesit semua anggota mulai mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Makarov memijat keningnya yang pusing. Menurutnya, sekarang Oracionseis lebih cerdik dari yang ia kira. Entah apa yang direncanakan Midnight sampai bisa membuat hampir seluruh manusia di Magnolia, Fiore cemas. Yang pasti menurut Makarov, sekarang adalah waktunya antisipasi dengan rencana besar yang akan terjadi.

Suara langkah kaki dan decakan armor terdengar begitu sepasang insan menuruni tangga dengan gagah. Tak lupa dengan senapan paling mematikan yang di pegang keduanya. Sepasang manusia tertangguh yang paling sulit di basmi dan dihabisi oleh Oracionseis, senjata paling ampuh yang di miliki fairy tail. Erza Scarlet dan Jellal Fernandes.

Erza Scarlet turun lebih dulu dari Jellal dengan memegang F2000 Assault Rifle , di susul Jellal Fernandes yang memegang HK416 yang berada di bahu kanannnya.

Kedua orang tersantai di perusahaan Fairy Tail, kedua orang pemalas di perusahaan Fairy Tail. Ya, Pemalas, tersantai, tapi brilliant.

"Ada apa, sir? Tak usah memanggil kami jika tak ada hal penting, tch" Jellal Fernandes mendecakkan lidah dan dengan jawaban malasnya.

"Hm, laporkan saja apa yang harus kami lakukan. Jangan ganggu waktu santai kami atau..." Erza mengarahkan senapan tepat di depan wajah Makarov

"Atau kau ingin membunuhku? Ya, aku tahu" Makarov menyingkirkan senapan Erza dari wajahnya.

"ORACIONSEIS TELAH AKTIF KEMBALI DALAM KEHANCURAN DUNIA" ucapan Makarov membuat kedua insan di depannya bergidik.

Selama ini, oracionseis telah hancur dalam genggaman keduanya. Namun, hal apa lagi yang telah mereka perbuat untuk kehancuran dunia?

"Aku memutuskan untuk membuat Aliansi melawan Oracionseis." Makarov menepuk tangannya sekali

"Semua berkumpul di sumber suara sekarang!" lanjutnya

Para anggota Fairy Tail berkumpul di satu titik dimana Makarov ingin menyampaikan sesuatu

"Aku akan membentuk aliansi melawan Oracionseis dengan dibagi 5 team dengan grade berbeda"

"Lisanna, Elfman, kalian berada di team 1 dengan grade D"

"Mirajane, Laxus, kalian berada di tim 2 dengan Grade C"

"Gray, Juvia, kalian berada di tim 3 dengan Grade B"

"Natsu, Lucy, Kalian berada di tim 4 dengan Grade A"

"Dan kalian berdua!" Jeda Makarov sambil menunjuk Erza dan Jellal

"Kalian adalah senjata terkuat Fairy Tail. Dengan kata lain, Kalian adalah bos dari semua tim. Dan semua tim harus melindungi kalian sebelum kalian maju. Oleh karena itu..."

"Jellal Fernandes, Erza Scarlet, Kalian berada di tim 5 dengan Grade S" Lanjutnya

"Cana dan Alzack, kalian akan memantau pergerakan Oracionseis, sisanya, persiapkan semua bahan bakar mobil, amunisi, bom, dan segala senapan api untuk di gunakan dalam perang melawan Oracionseis. Rapat di bubarkan!"

Semua anggota kembali dalam tugas mereka.

"Sir, apa maksud mu Oracionseis telah aktif dalam kehancuran dunia?" Erza menatap Makarov dengan penuh pertanyaan

"Ya, dan apa yang di rencanakan mereka?" Jellal juga menatap penuh tanya

"Oracionseis telah bangkit dan membentuk sebuah perusahaan. Entah perusahaan apa, yang jelas mereka akan memusnahkan seluruh umat manusia. Si busuk Midnight, dia lah dalang dari semua ini. Kalian harus membunuhnya dan sebelum itu, cari tau apa yang mereka lakukan" jelas Makarov

Kedua insan yang berada di depannya menunduk kesal dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

tenet tenet tenet tenet

Suara alarm dari lab komputer tempat Cana dan Alzack memata matai telah berbunyi. Alarm berbunyi menandakan bahwa informasi yang ingin mereka ketahui kini telah di dapat. Semua anggota berlari kecil menghampiri lab komputer.

"Tuan Makarov, kami telah mendapatkan informasi" Cana terengah engah menghampiri Makarov

"Mereka telah berencana membuat T-Virus" Alzack menambahkan

Semua anggota berbisik gaduh, panik, dan gelisah. Apa itu T-Virus? Apa hubungannya dengan memusnahkan seluruh umat manusia? Apa virus itu mematikan? Dan apa ada penawarnya?

"T-Virus? Persetan dengan Midnight! VIRUS BODOH APA YANG DIA CIPTAKAN?!" Makarov mengepalkan tangannya

"T-Virus adalah Virus yang mematikan. Sejak dulu sekitar 5 tahun lalu, pernah ada yang menciptakan virus ini. Dan mereka berkembang di daerah Amerika." Porlyusica adalah seorang dokter yang ada di perusahaan Fairy Tail. Ia menjelaskan secara tiba tiba apa yang di maksud dengan T-Virus.

"Porlyusica, apa yang kau ketahui tentang T-Virus? Jelaskan lebih jelas kepada kami" Makarov menatapnya serius

"T-Virus adalah sebuah Virus yang akan membuat manusia menjadi monster kanibal, alias Zombie. Monster pemakan manusia yang di lakukan oleh manusia" Tambah Levy Mcgarden, seorang dokter juga di Perusahaan Fairy Tail dengan membaca buku catatan milik kakeknya

"Di buku di jelaskan jika T-Virus bisa disebarkan melalui suntikan dengan menggabungkan DNA manusia dan T-Virus, alias DNA monster kanibal."

"Tujuan Midnight menghancurkan seluruh umat manusia sudah jelas, membuat zombie melalu T-virus untuk membunuh manusia" Lanjut Levy dengan wajah seriusnya

"Tch, kurang ajar Midnight. Apa ada obatnya?" Makarov bertambah marah dan tetap mengepalkan tangan

"Sejauh ini, T-Virus belum memiliki penawarnya. Jika ada, mungkin hanya bertahan untuk 2 orang saja. Dari dulu hingga saat ini, belum ada orang yang berhasil menggunakan penawar T-Virus. Jika ada, mereka adalah orang yang kebal terhadap T-Virus" jelas Porlyusica

Makarov dan para anggotanya menunduk pasrah. Mereka tidak tau apa yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk membasmi T-Virus. Ditambah lagi, T-Virus sendiri tidak ada penawarnya

"Tapi tenang, banyak zombie yang bisa dilawan menggunakan senapan, bom, dan senjata api lainnya. Dan..."

"Beberapa zombie menggunakan armor, atau tidak mempan sama sekali terhadap peluru biasa seperti pistol. Kalian harus melawannya dengan senapan yang lebih besar tenaganya" Lanjut Levy menjelaskan dengan wajah yang masih serius

"Aku dan Levy akan mencari cara membuat penawar untuk T-Virus. Selebihnya, ku serahkan kepadamu dan anak buah mu Makarov" Porlyusica dan Levy Mcgarden pergi menuju lab

"Tch, jadi Midnight itu memang sialan ya." Jellal memecahkan keheningan dari sudut meja bar.

"Kurasa kali ini, Midnight benar benar merepotkan. Untung saja Fairy Tail masih mempunyai kita, Jellal." sahut Erza dengan angkuh menyambar pembicaraan jellal

"Jadi, untuk apa berdiam diri lebih lama dan menunggu T-Virus menyambar kita?" Jellal mengambil senapannya di meja bar dan menatap Makarov serius

"Ayo, kita persiapkan diri untuk memusnahkan T-Virus" Jellal meletakkan senapannya di bahu kanan dengan tersenyum angkuh.

 **To be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hey gais! ini dia ff pertama ku yang

bergenre Mystery, Horror. Terinspirasi

dari film Resident Evil hehe, aku pakai

chara Jellal dan Erza karena buatku

wajah serius mereka ngedukung.

jangan lupa Review ya gais, semoga

suka sama part 1 nya, selamat menikmati :)


End file.
